robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Nononsensecapeesh
Rescuers1&2rthebest R.I.P. --Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Did you close your old account then? If so, I'd be happy to give you special permission to vote in the Arena forums based on your old account's edit count, but not until you've been a little more active with this one, just to show you're serious about staying. I think that's fair. Christophee (talk) 12:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::OK, more active with this one, just so I don't have to go completely back to square one. Now what can I do about that without potentially messing anything up, me wonders?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) I am serious about staying, I was always serious about staying. I just felt like I was being driven away because all I ever seemed to do was mess things up when I didn't mean to. I swear I won't mess anything else up, I swear hand on heart, I really mean it.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) If it were not for Snowdog140 willing to be my mate, I would not have come back at all but here I am, hoping we can all work together to find a feasible solution or compromise so we don't end up at each other's throats again. As for those on here who have autism, don't think I don't understand what you're going through because I do. I've spent the last 6 years living with people who have Autism and/or Asperger's Syndrome like me. I know just what's it like for you guys, I really do. I'm not lying.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 13:20, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Also it was very nice to know that some people on here were honest enough to admit that not everything that was wrong with the wiki before was entirely down to me. That is exactly what I was trying to say but it seemed like no on was listening and just ganging up on me. It felt almost like Cyber-Bullying. I'm sorry to say these things but it's better to express one's feelings than keep them bottled up. I don't mean to be nasty or anything, I just needed to get the whole thing off my chest.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Of the 36 competing teams/drivers from the 1st Wars (including the Stock Robots), exactly half of them returned with their existing or latest robots for the 2nd Wars. If that has already been specified in the Did you know column, I won't bother putting it there.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:04, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps in fewer words, but yes, that is a good piece of trivia. If you're open to it, let me give you two pearls of wisdom about trivia: #Not every robot has to resemble another. It's completely subjective, but in general the resemblance should be strong; weapon type, shape, and colour should all be considered. #Trivia should be limited to things that are interesting and not immediately obvious, that's also subjective, but for example you'd expect foreign robots to be the only from their country, which is why we deem that to not be proper trivia. I commend you on giving it a fresh start, based on it so far, I'm optmistic about your future here. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Well that's very nice to know and thanks for the tips. That's a lot better than just being told to stop doing those things repeatedly and putting things into words, I will openly admit has not always been one of my strong points but spelling has.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 14:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you've decided to stay. However, I would like to ask you, politely once again, to use these symbols ":" when writing on a talkpage. That way, it's much less cluttered. ::And for each additional reply, just add another. :It's actually quite simple, so do you think you can do that? CrashBash (talk) 15:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well I shall try my best, that is all I can do.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:25, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Not bad. You should have used an extra colon, like this, :: then typing your message. Every time you reply to something, you add a colon or indent. It just looks neater and more professional. Make sure that the indents go at the start of the message otherwise it won't work. Good to see you're starting to get the hang of these. STORM II 17:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Good to see you're all giving me such useful advice in a positive manner.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::What Storm2 means is that you add one extra : for every new response. I'm using three for this, so if you respond, use four. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Anything you say.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:02, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I know not all robots have to resemble each other, I just cannot help noticing these things. Ahem!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:08, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Has anyone noticed that 6 of the 9 annihilators (Including those in the US Series and the one with 5 robots) were won by robots that lost in the 1st round of the main competition in the same series (or most recent in the case of Disc-O-Inferno and Kan-Opener's 1st annihilator win)?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:44, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the long absence, I've had me hands full quite a lot lately, and I have also been wondering how the Series 7 Seeds would have looked if all the Series 6 Semi-Finalists had returned. They probably would have had to have 32 Seeds otherwise there would only have been room for 4 more robots.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:15, November 15, 2012 (UTC) What about 'similar to'? Would that be a reasonable compromise?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :It would help if you actually posted what you were on about so outsiders like me know what you're talking about. STORM II 20:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Well what I am trying to say is there is a difference between two robots resembling each other and two robots looking similar to each other is there not? But if there is not, I shall drop the subject and never refer to it again.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 10:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright guys, I am sorry if you think I am a vandal but I am not, so there is no need to block me. I learned my lesson ages ago.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Didn't vs Did not Just so you know, it doesn't really matter if you see the word "didn't" on a page, it is a word, and it's not being used incorrectly. If you're looking for a project that'll get you a lot of edits, I'm sure there's something ideal in the Job List. Datovidny (talk) 20:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about that, spelling and punctuation is something I used to struggle with and in some ways, still do. It will not happen again.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:20, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency Oh blimey, I still just cannot win, I am sure I was not getting muddled up, I am sure of it. I even perused the UK Finalists page and the Seeding page just to make sure I did not get muddled up and yet I am still somehow getting muddled up.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Look, even if the facts WERE relevant, and I'm not convinced they are, you're just not being consistent as to which articles get the trivia. You claim that Team Lobster is one of four teams to reach a semi-final and then lose in Round 1 on two occasions, or whatever it is...and then you don't follow it through. You only put it on Thermidor's page and ignore all the others. And then with Panic Attack, you claim its one of two robots to have an uninteresting and untrivial seeding fact, and say the other is Bigger Brother. So, who do you edit next? Bigger Brother? No, Chaos 2, with a completely unrelated fact...and then you ignore Wild Thing. That is the consistency problem. You're only doing it on one page. CrashBash (talk) 22:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If you're going add trivia which compares robots or says a robot had the same seeding pattern, do it on all the related pages. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you Madlooney, thanks for not being so vague, it really helps when I have things explained to me thoroughly and in a positive manner. I have already explained that I do not want anymore nonsense and relevant or not, I cannot help noticing such obscure facts. Now can we please just put this thing to bed before I end up feeling like I do not belong here anymore again. I am already in a dodgy mood because I am not feeling too well at the moment.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:05, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I wasn't being vague, I was using a specific example. And I'm sorry if you feel that way, but seeding is hardly "obscure". There are lots of robots that have only been seeded odds and/or evens. CrashBash (talk) 23:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, I was only going by what I saw on the Seeding page, it only lists the robots that were seeded 3 or 4 times before going on the Seedings from each series and I guess what I meant to say was I cannot help noticing facts that you guys may not always regard as relevant. I am sorry if you guys think all I ever do is get on your nerves because I do not mean to, I am just trying to fit in. I am not going to leave the wiki again because I have a couple of friends on here and I am used to having to cope with people with full-on Autism, CrashBash, I had a flatmate who has recently moved out and he had full-on Autism so I know what it is like.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:18, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, here's a suggestion. If someone removes any "trivia" you add, that most likely means we do not think it is interesting enough, so please don't try to re-add it unless you can find something really relevant about it. Likewise, as myself and MadLooney said, if you find something involving multiple robots, mention it on all related pages, not just one. I actually had to edit Razer's page because the trivia stating that it and Hypno-Disc were the only robots not to be seeded outside the top four was on Hypno-Disc's page only. I know you didn't add that, but that's my point. CrashBash (talk) 23:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank you, that was much appreciated and even more so because we seem to be making more of an attempt to understand each other. If you had just said me trivia was not relevent enough as well as inconsistent then I would not have bothered trying to put things right over and over.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:29, November 22, 2012 (UTC) My Internet connection is going to fail soon so if anyone else has anything to say, fire away!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I just do not know what to do, nothing I ever say seems to be regarded as relevent, I feel almost dominated. Still at least I have not been ganged up on again (yet).--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, even if it was relevent, some of it is not in the right place (for example, you insist on putting your "trivia" under Terrorhurtz when there's a perfectly acceptable "Team Hurtz" page). Long story short, I think you're looking into the seeding process too deeply. Try to look elsewhere. Look into the robots themselves. Try to find some really interesting, almost unbelievable facts, like, for example, "Hypno-Disc is powered by Hot Chocolate" or "Razer was originally designed out of cotton wool"...obviously they have to be real, but something along those lines. Things unique to that robot. :Part of the problem with your lists were that they often included four or more robots...any more than three and, for the most part, it becomes redundant. CrashBash (talk) 14:43, November 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that is exactly what I have been trying to do and if that is the kind of advice you can give us then as much as I thank you for it, I cannot help thinking it is bordering on the brink of sarcasm and that makes it all the more harder to accept. I am sure you are not being sarky but that is just what it sounds like and please try and cut me some slack for once, no one else points out my shortcomings all the time. That incidentally is why I feel I do not belong on this wiki.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:31, November 23, 2012 (UTC)